Kirei Lily
by Star Dust 9817
Summary: Kirei-sama is a great Magician who tried to be as great as Clow. Kirei-sama tried making a book but ended up killing herself. What happens when Tomoyo comes across this book?
1. Default Chapter

Hola ! this is a TxE fic major just so u know and also Sakura isnt in it a lot. Hey em ur stupid this is for you and u know that u better reveiw! Thanx 

Disclamer: I no own Card Captor Sakura too bad :*( 

**Kirei Lily**

By Star Dust 9817 

Chapter 1 

Just last summer our beautiful couple Sakura and Syaoran told each other the feelings that they had for each other. They are now boyfriend and girlfriend. All the clow cards have been captured and put away. Kero and Yue also have gone. Well Yukito is still around but Yue is sleeping and won't be woken in less his mistress needs him. 

Tomoyo is crazy bored ! No couples to put together! No battle costumes to make! No more weird little stuffed animal that they all loved ! And nothing interesting except for homework woo hoo ! 

"HUMPH" Tomoyo sighed landing on her couch with nothing to do.

' _I need something to do AHHA I got it I'll call Sakura and we can go to the mall!'_

ringing .....

" Moshi Moshi." 

" Kon'nichiwa Sakura it's me Tomoyo." 

"HI!"

" Hey would you like to go to the mall , I'm really bored ?" 

" Sakura, who's that ?" A manly but shy voice said in the background asked.

As soon as Tomoyo heard she knew it was Syaoran and was silent.

" Tomoyo ? I'm sorry but Syaoran and I are spending time together sorry maybe some other time OK?" 

" Yea OK Sakura. Have fun." 

" OK talk to you later."

" Ja."

~ 1 hour later ~ 

' _I really have nothing to do. I've called everyone! Rika is busy with Terada sensei, Naoko had a book talk that she was at and Chiharu was going on a date with Takashi..... Wait I'm missing someone? '_

It took her a while then it struck her " ERIOL!"

__

'Oh no I don't have his phone number! I don't want to call Sakura she's busy.... Well since I'm bored I'll walk !'

~ Finally at Eriol's House ~

* Ding - Dong * 

" Nakuru-chan would you get that ." Eriol asked.

" Nakuru ?!" 

" Fine considering I do everything in this house I'll answer the door!"Eriol said talking to himself.

* Creek *

" Hi Eriol, I'm sorry am I disturbing you? I'll leave. Sorry I just wanted to stop bye and see how you were doing? Sayonora." 

Tomoyo said walking away without giving Eriol a chance to speak.

" WAIT TOMOYO!"

" Huh ? Come back you didn't give a chance to say anything." 

" I'm sorry ,demo when you didn't say anything when you opened the door I thought you were busy or something. Are you busy ? I should have called-

"SHHH." Eriol said putting his finger near Tomoyo's lips.

" It's okay I'm not busy. Come in." 

" Alright." Tomoyo said calming down.

"Take a seat , Are you thirsty ?" 

" Yes Thank You." Tomoyo said.

~ Nakuru enters the room ~ 

" Hello Tomoyo-chan!"Nakuru shouts excitedly. 

" Hi Nakuru-chan! How are you?" Tomoyo asked politely.

"I'm good , you?" 

' _Kami Nakuru is so lucky she gets to live with Hiiragizawa-san! WHY DID I JUST THINK THAT?!?!?'_

While Tomoyo had this thought she kept shaking her head and smiling.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!!" Nakuru shouted because Tomoyo had not answered her.

" Hoe? Sorry I was lost in thoughts." 

Then Nakuru went in front of her to see what exactly she was thinking about. And right where Nakuru was looking was a door (opened) where Eriol was getting the drinks.

"Oh I see. Well I think that I'm going to leave you two alone,Bye!" She zoomed off upstairs before Tomoyo could say a thing. 

" Daidouji-san here's your drink." 

"Arigato Hiiragizawa-san." 

Eriol nodded his head.

"Ya know Daidouji-san I have something to ask you?" 

" Nani?"

"I've been feeling really strange like something bad is going to happen. I have no idea or clue it's just a feeling , I was wondering if you have felt this also?" 

"Hiiragizawa-san I have no magic or powers I would not sense these things." Tomoyo said sadly because if she did have powers she could probably be closer to Eriol.

" Please Daidouji-san one thing I know about you is that you have the best instincts even if you have no powers." 

" Arigato , demo I have not felt weird at all."

"That's ok."

" You could explain this feeling or whatever it is right ?"

"It's kinda complicated but I will try for you." Eriol said with that smile of his. Tomoyo blushed but because she is good at hiding her feelings Eriol didn't notice.

"From my other life I had this feeling always before something really bad happened , like a warning. It feels like death and love.. I'm so confused." Then he stoped talking and put his hand on his fore head.

" Hiiragizawa-san if Sakura-chan did not have a dream about this feeling of yours I don't think we should worry."

" Yea maybe. You know what Daidouji-san forget the conversation we just had I don't want to worry you." 

The next few hours Tomoyo and Eriol sat and talked and laughed together.

"Daidouji-san I think it's getting late."

"What time is it?"

" 8:30pm" 

"Your kidding. I gotta go Hiiragizawa-san I will miss supper!" Tomoyo said and ran out of his house.

'_Good Night Tomoyo-chan my kirei lily _( kirei = beatiful well thats what my friend told me tell me if im wrong!) 

(A/N: The connection with Tomoyo and lilies are that their her fav. flower. well its lily magnolia but close enough ^ _ ~ )

~ Night time or sleep time at Tomoyo's house ~ 

'_Today was enjoyable. At least the time with Hiiragizawa-san was _*BLUSH*

__

I need to go to sleep.'

" Huh?" 

" Where am I ?" 

Tomoyo was at the top of a tall building and some sort of stuff was falling from I guess the sky. A image appeared. Tomoyo couldn't quite make it out but quickly after that another image appeared and then another.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* 

"NANI!?!?!?!?!"

"Ohayo Miss Tomoyo." It was a maid with a fog horn.

" What time is it ?" 

" 15 minutes til school starts."

" NANI?!?!?!"

Tomoyo quickly got dressed and ran to school when she could have gotten a ride.

"Hi Tomoyo-chan why are you later than me?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Hey Sakura." Then Tomoyo took her seat and was waiting for Eriol to come so she could tell him of the dream.

But when he did comie in he went to talk to Himeza Sachi.

'_OOO what is it about that girl she just comes to our school and already she is ruining my lif- WAIT how is she ruining my life? AGH I'm sooo confused you what I'm not going to tell Hiiragizawa-san about my dream. It isn't important anyways.'_

"Ok class get settled. There's a new teacher here for your homeroom and for those of you who take History here." The principle said as the new teacher walked in.

"Ohayo Class. I'm Ryuhei sensei."

He didn't glance around the room he just stared at Tomoyo.

Eriol quickly noticed and yelled " HI RYUHEI SENSEI!" To get the attention off Tomoyo.

" Hello." Ryuhei sensei said waving.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG ( Homeroom over ) 

Tomoyo had History first class she didn't know weather she was happy or not.

" Tomoyo do you mind if I could sit next to you?" Eriol asked politely.

"Sure..Eriol." She was amazed at that fact that Eriol called her Tomoyo.

__

'I bet he didn't mean to ! No this is Eriol if it was a mistake then he would notice and fix it.'

History class was incredibly boring. So boring that Tomoyo fell asleep.

"I'm back here ?" 

" Wait I think if I get closer I can see the image of somebody definitely not a woman but whoever it is sacrificed their life.

"OMIGOSH IT'S .............

__________________________________________________________________

Well thats it hope you like ^_^ please R+R i know this chapter is kinda chessy but the next ones will be better!! 

StarDust 9817 ~


	2. Chapter 2*

Kirei Lily 

By Star Dust 9817

chapter 2

A/N:Hello this is my 2nd chapter of my first fic hope you enjoy. Also i would like to tell you that when Eriol and Tomoyo call themselves Eriol and Tomoyo i dont put any -chan or -kun because they are not that close yet.

Arigato to all those who reveiwed my last fic :) 

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp does way over in Japan ^_^

Last time :

History class was incredibly boring. So boring that Tomoyo fell asleep.

"I'm back here ?" 

" Wait I think if I get closer I can see the image of somebody definitely not a woman but whoever it is sacrificed their life."

"OMIGOSH IT'S .............

_________________________________________________________________________________

FUJITAKA!!!" 

Tomoyo was suddenly felt lightheaded.

~~~

"Is she okay?" As all the people in History class looked at her very curious.

Eriol was on the floor holding her. Eriol had caught her before she had hit the floor.

"She's fine just excuse me so I can bring her to the Nurse's office." As he said that he was walking out the door with Tomoyo in his arms. '_ There is something wrong I can not just put her in the Nurse's office!? I'm going to take her to my house.'_

The walk to Eriol's house was very peaceful. Every thing seemed right to Eriol except for that feeling that he had in the back of his mind. He knew that Nakuru was not at home. But Suppi -chan was. He will probably be so caught up in some book from the library that he won't even know that Eriol even entered.

Threw his thinking he walked right passed his house. _' Well that was weird wouldn't I have sensed the magic coming from my house?'_ Eriol turned around, Tomoyo still in his arms, walked to his house and right in. 

He set Tomoyo down on the sofa. He looked downward at her face it looked very troubled. Eriol went into the kitchen to get Tomoyo a nice drink for her when she did wake up.

~~~

__

' Huh? ' She was confused as she woke to what looked like a living room. It had the smell of Eriol-kun.

__

' Wasn't I at school? What this has to be another dream?'

"Hello where am I?"

Right as she said that she tried to stand. She was too weak to even stand she fell on the ground. Instantly 

Eriol came in the room looking for Tomoyo, to make sure she was all right. Then he noticed her on the floor.

" Konichiwa Tomoyo."

"Eriol what are you doing here?"_' He's never been in my dreams before?'_

" I live here is that all right with you?" He said noticing she didn't believe that she was really in his house.

" Yea but this is just a dream, right?" Tomoyo looked so confused that she closed her eyes again. Eriol quickly went over to Tomoyo. He picked her up and set her on the sofa.

"Tomoyo listen to me.. this is not a dream. " Tomoyo looked at him still puzzled."You were in History and you fell asleep. Soon after you woke yelling Fujitaka for some reason. Then you were about to fall on the floor when I caught you." He trailed off in thought. _' What if she is having dreams like Sakura had as a child? How is that possible Tomoyo has no magical lineage? But what if Kirei-sama made a book like she claimed too?'_

"Eriol?" _' That was very weird he was talking to me one moment then he stopped?' _Tomoyo sensed a weird feeling coming from Eriol for the first time. She always had to look at him to see what he was feeling by expressions.

"Y-yes Tomoyo?"

" As you were saying. You never told me how I ended up here?"

" Oh yes Gomen nasai for loosing my focus.. When I caught you I knew something was wrong not every day you see a girl such as falling asleep in class and yelling out names. I was quite sure that there was something wrong so I brought you to my house."

" Hai demo there's nothing wrong?"

"Tomoyo what were you dreaming about while you were in History to make you yell Fujitaka? That is Sakura's Dad neh?"

It all came rushing back to Tomoyo as she realized what had happened in that dream if you wanted to call it that. It seemed so real to her.

" Tomoyo?"

"Gomen , well I'm on top of a building but it's not an ordinary tower it's a very weird tower . It's like nothing I have ever seen before."

"Wait...Tomoyo did this tower have a lily's on everywhere?"

"Umm now that I think of it there were quite a few...." Right as she said that Eriol had a look on his face that could kill.

" Nani Nani??"

"Have you been around any really old fashioned books or read one or opened one?" The question was very odd. But because of her friendship with Sakura she knew that he was talking magic.

" I went to the library the other day and there was this book that was glowing to me (she doesn't know that it was literally glowing) I looked through it and put it back. Ever since that day weird things have been happening. Not really weird compared to what I have seen happen to Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun."

Eriol was looking at her thinking so much that he didn't think he could handle.

__

' If everything Tomoyo says is true. I know that she has opened the book of Kirei the great magician for Clow's time. Actually was Clow's love. She tried to be as great as Clow by making one of her own books. With cards and all, but she was killed by her own cards!! -Eriol felt very very depressed and gloomy when he thought of how much of Clow loved Kirei.

A/N : I know kinda short but this is as good as it gets. And actually now that I think about it, it's actually a cliffhanger!! haha im evil jk I hope you review it will encourage me to make more chapters better than this one! Also I realize that this chapter is kinda boring because there only in one place basically the whole time i'm sry!! please RxR!!!!!!!!


End file.
